<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Many 365s Beside You by linocaffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927385">Many 365s Beside You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe'>linocaffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roommates, day6 cameos, side seungbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho makes the impulsive decision to invite his best friend over to his parents' house for Christmas. No special reason, he just knows Jisung had no one else to spend the holidays with and he doesn't want to leave him all alone. Besides, his parents already love him —and he quickly learns, that so do his cats.</p><p>And maybe Minho loves him too.</p><p>(OR Minho and Jisung spend the holidays with Minho's family and he is faced with many realizations about his best friend.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>STAY CAROLS 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Many 365s Beside You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minho didn’t know what took over him. But before he knew it, he had already sent a message to his mom, received an answer, and then proceeded to enter his roommate’s room.</p><p>“Do you want to go with me?” Minho didn't even realize he had said that until a few seconds after his mouth had uttered the words when he found Jisung blinking at him, confused.</p><p>“Do you mean...go to your house? With your parents?” He asked, looking at Minho with those big and bright puppy eyes.</p><p>Well...it was too late to go back now.</p><p>“Yes. That’s what I mean. Stay with me for the next few weeks.”</p><p>Jisung’s whole face lit up. Minho thought inviting him over had been worth it if only to look at him like this.</p><p>“I would love to, hyung!”</p><p>Minho smiled and ruffled his hair before telling him to start packing and going back to his own room. It had really been an impulsive decision more than anything. It had broken his heart to see how sad Jisung had been the past week. He hadn’t said anything to him, but Minho knew that staying here alone for two whole weeks -and more than that, spending Christmas alone-, wasn’t exactly his ideal way to spend the holidays.</p><p>So that’s how Minho found himself here, with two suitcases in his hand and Jisung by his side, on a very cold December night, knocking on his parent’s door.</p><p>It opened less than a minute later, and his mom’s face appeared in front of his. She immediately engulfed him in a hug.</p><p>“Baby, you're here! How are you? Are you taller? Oh my god I think you are!” She held him at arm's length and scanned him. </p><p>“Mom...” He murmured, a bit too overwhelmed by his mother’s warm reaction. He was happy to see her again though. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss her.</p><p>She suddenly seemed to notice the other boy, who was standing awkwardly a few steps behind Minho.</p><p>When he noticed their attention directed to him, Jisung bowed and let out a soft ‘hi’ and waved lightly but then seemed to regret it midway and tried to cover it by scratching his head. Minho had told him there was no need to be nervous about meeting his parents, he had already spoken to them over the phone, and even there were a few times where Minho was facetiming them and Jisung would pop to say hi. Jisung was nervous anyway.</p><p>Minho smiled fondly. Jisung was adorable when nervous, he looked like a lost puppy, and his squirrel cheeks made him look even more panicked and cute. </p><p>He turned around to look at his mother so he could properly introduce his friend to her, but he was suddenly stopped by her expression. She was looking right at her son, a lopsided smile on her face. Maybe it had been the time away from each other, but Minho didn’t really understand what that smile meant, but he knew her enough to know that meant something. He frowned and made a mental note to ask her later.</p><p>“Mom, you know Jisung.” He gestured to his friend behind. His mom stepped forward and engulfed Jisung in a hug just as big as the one she had given to her own son. Jisung froze for a second —not being used to it— but then relaxed into the embrace and smiled.</p><p>His mom made them go inside, and after almost making his eardrums burst with a “Honey! The boys are home!!” directed at his father, they took off their coats and came into the living room. Minho guided Jisung to his room, where they left their stuff and went back for dinner.</p><p>His mom had told him beforehand not to eat anything before arriving, since she had planned out a whole sort of homecoming dinner. </p><p>The table was already set, and maybe his mom had gone just a tiny bit overboard with the food because there were way too many dishes spread around the table. Everything looked amazingly good, the smell of it instantly hitting his nose and he had an impulse to just grab anything and stuff his mouth. He had dency though, so he waited. </p><p>Minho took his usual palace at the table and motioned for Jisung to take the seat next to him. The table had just four chairs so his mom was sitting on Jisung’s other side, and his dad sat next to Minho just as he arrived. </p><p>Jisung, seeing him coming, stood up again and bowed low. His dad dismissed it. “We are family here, no need to be so formal.” He assured the younger with a smile. Jisung returned it.</p><p>Minho had missed his mom’s cooking, which in his personal and biased opinion, was some of the best he had ever tried. Jisung seemed to think the same, since he was complimenting her cooking nonstop. Minho knew he was being genuine. He was eating bite after bite, barely breathing, and his cheeks were at their full capacity —which his mom couldn't help commenting about.</p><p>“Your cheeks puff so much when you eat, you are adorable!” </p><p>Jisung’s whole face was tinted red in an instant, which caused Minho to let out a loud laugh.</p><p>“Those are his squirrel charms.” He added and Jisung giggled. </p><p>He heard his mom make a soft giggle sound too, and when his eyes fell on her, he found that same smile from earlier. <em> What’s up with that? </em> He looked over at his dad questioning, only to see him smiling at his bowl of rice. <em> What did a bowl of rice ever do to make him smile like that? </em> Minho was puzzled, his parents were acting funny, they weren’t usually like this at all.</p><p>“So, Jisung,” his mom interrupted his thoughts, “how is school going for you?”</p><p>Jisung swallowed his remaining food before answering. He answered every question thrown at him politely but brightly. It was great to look at him excited again after a week of seeing him so down. One thing he knew for sure: inviting him over had been a very good decision.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>The dinner was very nice. Their parents asked both of them a lot of questions about school and their experience rooming together, and they listened attentively and laughed with them at every cooking fiasco story they had. Like when Jisung measured the amounts wrong when making his rice and ended up making enough rice for a month, or when Minho tried some fancy italian recipe only to end up burnt and as salty as the Pacific Ocean.</p><p>After dinner, Minho offered to help his mom wash the dishes while his dad showed Jisung around the house.</p><p>“He’s a really nice kid.” His mom comments while he picks up a pair of yellow gloves to wash the dishes. Minho doesn’t answer and just nods.</p><p>He works in silence, him washing, his mom drying. She keeps throwing him looks and he knows her well enough to know it means she wants to tell him something, but so far, she hasn’t uttered a single word. After a while, he got tired and decided to comment on it.</p><p>“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He questions, squinting his eyes in suspicion.</p><p>“Can’t I just look at my son now?” She feigns innocence, but he can tell she’s just messing with him. “Nothing, really, just—” She smiles fondly again. “You two are close, aren't you?” </p><p>Minho doesn’t really understand the question. He thought it was obvious. “Yeah?” That came out more like a question, so he tried again. “Yeah, of course. I mean, we’ve lived together for a year, so yeah. He’s my best friend.” </p><p>Her mom hummed as an answer, but that was all he got. After realizing she’s not going to comment any further, he speaks.</p><p>“Why are you asking me that?” </p><p>“No reason at all.” For some reason, Minho wasn’t convinced. </p><p>He stared at her for a few seconds but after realizing she wasn’t going to speak more about it, he decided to drop it and continue his task. </p><p> </p><p>---------</p><p> </p><p>Dori’s loud purring could be heard from the other side of his room. Jisung was laying down on his bed while he stroked the cat’s ears. If Jisung stopped even for a second, it rubbed it’s head on Jisung’s hand, demanding more. Jisung giggled.</p><p>“Clingy, just like you. Cute!” Jisung commented.</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes. He wasn’t clingy, he just liked skinship. </p><p>“Dori’s usually not this polite.” Ever since Minho had introduced his friend to his cats, Dori had taken a liking to Jisung and hadn’t left his side for about the last hour. He approached them and directed his attention to his pet. “Why haven’t you tried to take his eyes out yet?” He asked in a sweet voice; the cat just meowed at him.</p><p>“They love me, of course.” Jisung answered. Minho scrunched his nose at him and Jisung chuckled.</p><p>A knock interrupted the silence that had now settled. Minho instructed the newcomer to enter and the door opened, his mom’s head peeking in.</p><p>“I brought some blankets and pillows for Jisung.” She came into the room and placed the stuff she just brought in on the bed’s corner. “I’ll bring a mat so you can sleep more comfortably.” </p><p>“Oh no, it’s ok.” Jisung stopped her. “I can sleep on the bed with Minho.”</p><p>His mom blinked at him. Then she turned to her son and blinked at him too. </p><p>Minho shrugged. “It’s fine for me. It’s not the first time.” It wasn’t unusual for one of them to end up sleeping on the other’s bed. Sometimes they were watching a movie together, and were too lazy to go back to their own rooms, so they just stayed there, sometimes they fell asleep talking to each other, and sometimes they just wanted to cuddle.  </p><p>His mom’s frozen expression lasted only a few more moments before it changed to, once again, <em> that </em> smile. This time however, he finally got what it meant. </p><p>He could feel his whole face turning red in an instant, the heat coming from it was making his eyes water. He looked back at Jisung, flustered. Luckily, it seemed Jisung hadn’t come to the same realization he had, and he was just passively looking at his mom. </p><p>“Alright, ok.” Minho could tell she was trying hard not to laugh at his reaction. “I’ll leave you then. Goodnight boys!”</p><p>Jisung answered back and thanked her for everything again, blissfully oblivious to Minho’s internal crisis. </p><p>As soon as his mom left, Minho excused himself and went after her. When he was sure no one else could hear, he grabbed his mom’s arm. </p><p>“It’s not like that.” </p><p>“I didn’t say anything!” She protested.</p><p>“You didn’t have to, I saw your face! It’s really not like that. At all.” He was trying to remain calm, but his heart was beating a few paces faster than normal. To top it all, everything finally clicked. Every smirk, every strange comment. This is what it was. <em> Why would his parents think that? </em></p><p>“And I really didn’t say anything!” She patted his head lovingly, the smile she was wearing right now was genuine, not teasing. “It’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with that.”</p><p>“It’s seriously not like that. It’s just...Jisung. He’s just Jisung. He’s my best friend so we like to be together. Besides,” he let his mom’s arm go,“just because I like boys doesn’t mean I like <em> every </em>boy I know.” </p><p>“Oh, I’m aware. I never thought that.” She grabbed both his hands. “I didn’t mean anything serious, you know I just like teasing, but if you don't like it I’ll stop, okay? I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, I just think you two are cute. That’s all, I’m sorry.” </p><p>He nodded and she let his hand go, patted his cheek, and left to her room after saying goodnight again. </p><p>Minho didn’t move after she left though. This whole situation bothered him more than it should and he didn’t understand why. It’s not like his parents had any bad intentions. He knew that. And it wasn’t that the thought of being with Jisung like <em> that </em> disgusted him or anything similar. In fact, Minho realized for the first time, Jisung was pretty much his type: smart, cute, lively and funny. He was comfortable to be around and he didn’t really mind him being stuck to his side all the time — because Minho had to admit he had been lying, he <em> is </em> a bit clingy. Being with Jisung was nice and very much enjoyable and — <em> Why am I thinking about this? </em></p><p>It was too late, Minho was too tired after not sleeping well last week so he could finish all his assignments before Christmas break was on, so it must be the lack of sleep that was playing with his head.</p><p>He took a deep breath and went back to his room, only to find Jisung laying down on his floor, playing happily with an excited Dori, and Minho’s heart did a flip at the cuteness of the scene. Maybe on any other moment, where he was more rested or more himself, he would have definitely noticed what his heart was really trying to tell him.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Went to buy some gifts for grandma. I’ll be back for lunch! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> p.s: there’s a few things I need you to buy because i don't have time to do so. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Here’s the list vvvv </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>                                                                - Mom &lt;3 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minho read the note stuck on the fridge. Both of his parents were already out by the time Minho and Jisung woke up. Both had been exhausted from the harsh last week they had, so they had slept in later than usual.</p><p>Minho opened the fridge to check its contents just when Jisung arrived from the bathroom. </p><p>“Do you want some pancakes?” Minho asked the younger, milk carton on one hand and egg on the other. </p><p>“Sure!” Jisung exclaimed before sitting on one of the high chairs on the kitchen island in front of Minho. </p><p>Minho collected the rest of the ingredients for the pancakes while Jisung measured each of them following Minho’s instructions. When everything was ready he started mixing them with a whisker. Jisung buttered the pan and placed it on the hot stove so that everything was ready and Minho just had to put the batter in. Having already done his job, Jisung decided to explore around the house in more detail. </p><p>The oldest saw how he approached one of the two bookshelves in the living room. Each of them had a whole section of family photos arranged on one of the shelves. The one he was now in front of was mostly filled with old photos, from a little newborn Minho, to when he was about ten years old. There were school photos, others were of the big trip he and his parents did to Japan when he was eight years old, and some from when he was little baby Minho. Jisung scanned them closely and picked one from the shelf.</p><p>“You were so cute!” It was one of the earliest ones. He was about one or two years old and was doing a kissy face at his mom who was behind the camera.”What happened?”</p><p>Minho took a discarded napkin he had used to clean some drops of batter that had fallen on the counter, made a little ball with it, and threw it at Jisung’s direction, missing his head by a centimeter. Jisung giggled and placed the picture frame back to its place. </p><p>He walked over to the other side and started looking at the other pictures too. These ones were a bit more recent; there were a few from school but most were from high school days when he was a teenager. There were three more recent than that. One from his first day of university, the day Minho moved to the dorm. Another one from last Christmas with his parents and his grandma. The most recent one was one his mom took last time he came to visit a couple of months ago; in it he had Soonie on his arms and he was smiling at the camera. This was the one Jisung picked up. </p><p>Minho looked at him curiously. The other boy just looked at the image for a while, he had a soft endearing smile; he thought it was probably because Soonie looked adorable. </p><p>Jisung placed this one on its place again too and went back to the kitchen, where Minho was now cooking his fourth pancake. </p><p>“Start eating or they’ll get cold.” </p><p>Jisung sat back at his previous place and began eating. </p><p>“By the way”, Minho took his attention back from the plate, “I have to run some errands for mom. Wanna come?” </p><p>Jisung’s cheeks were again round, his mouth full, but he managed to answer. “Sure, hyung. What else would I do?”</p><p>Minho shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe you wanted to be alone for a while to rest.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay. I’ll go with you. I didn’t come here to be alone, right?”</p><p>He had a point. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-------</p><p> </p><p>The stores were as full as Minho expected them to be. He sighed frustrated, he wasn’t a fan of places with crowds, and Christmas season was just that, crowds. The loud people talking and screaming everywhere, places being so full you almost couldn’t help bumping into literally everyone, the smell of pine and festive candles mixed with the smell of food from the full restaurants. It was all too much for Minho’s liking, it caused him a lot of discomfort.</p><p>He checked his mom’s note, anxious to get out of there already, and after reviewing everything on his cart, he decided he was ready to go. </p><p>Only problem was he couldn’t find Jisung. He had assigned Jisung with the task to find a pack of decorated napkins his mom insisted on always using on Christmas while he got some of the other stuff, since he knew better what his mom liked. However, Jisung had taken too long to come back so Minho just continued his route to get the rest of the stuff. </p><p>It had been twenty minutes and he still hadn’t been reunited with his friend. He had tried calling twice but his phone would just go to voicemail. He most likely wasn’t picking up because he couldn’t hear his phone with all the noise around. </p><p>The place was huge, and Minho didn’t want to stay here longer than necessary, but he also wasn’t about to leave without Jisung, so he had no other option but to walk around the place and try to find him.</p><p>After almost ten minutes of walking Minho finally found who he was looking for. But he heard him rather than saw him. That voice was unmistakable, he had heard it too many times in the year they both had lived together —every morning in the shower, while doing chores around the house, at night sometimes so late to the point where it would wake up Minho in the middle of the night. Minho could recognize that voice anywhere, even in an enormous store with tons of people.</p><p>And indeed, after a few more turns around the aisles, there was an empty place where they had set up some sort of small stage, with a stool and a microphone stand right in the middle. And right there was Han Jisung, with a guitar in his hands, while singing some pop christmas song.</p><p>To no one’s surprise —because Jisung’s voice was compelling—, people had gathered around him and were singing along and clapping to the beat of the song. Minho decided not to get too close to the stage since it was even more filled with people, he just stayed there at a safe distance. He still had a clear view anyway.</p><p>In Minho’s opinion, Jisung looked the best when he was singing. Not that he looked bad at any other time, but when he had an instrument in his hands, he usually let himself go and enjoyed the moment —and you could tell. Jisung’s voice was also enchanting; it was sweet and charming but carried just as much energy as him. </p><p>There were times where they were at the apartment, where both of them, too lazy to do anything else, would sit on the only sofa in their small living room, and Jisung would play his guitar for him and sing any song that came to his mind. He would sometimes sing funny and out of tune to make Minho laugh, other times he would sing normally with his beautiful voice, and Minho could stay there for hours, just listening to his voice until he fell asleep. </p><p>Looking at him now, Minho could feel the same peace he feels any other time he hears him sing. And even though he didn't look anything more than ordinary —wearing just some simple old jeans and a red hoodie—, the sight made Minho's heart clench. </p><p>Just at that right moment, Jisung looked up from his guitar to the small crowd gathered around him, and then his eyes moved a bit to the back, right where Minho was standing. </p><p>They locked eyes and Jisung smiled big, joyfully singing that love carol while looking right at him. At that moment, with Jisung illuminated by the spotlight, his alluring voice the only thing Minho’s ears registered right now, only one thought came to his mind.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. I'm screwed.  </em>
</p><p>That was the moment, there in an overcrowded shop, with a bad mainstream song playing loud —only bearable because his favorite voice was singing it—, with the dinner groceries on his cart, seeing him under the bright supermarket christmas lights, that he realized he might, just <em> might, </em>have a crush on his best friend. </p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p> </p><p>After Jisung had finished his song and had gotten a big round of applause, he finally reunited with Minho, and both of them quickly got out of there. </p><p>It was a cold December morning. Normal people would probably crave something warm like hot choco or a coffee. However, the first thing Jisung said after they were out of the shop was “Hyung, let’s go for some ice cream.”</p><p>Minho, being just as not normal as his friend, agreed.</p><p>The ice cream place was —very obviously— empty. There was only a random guy who was just as weird as them to have something frozen on such a cold day. Jisung chose a place near the window and Minho followed. The youngest placed the grocery bag he had been carrying on the chair.</p><p>“Same as usual?” He asked Minho. He nodded and sat down while Jisung went to buy their orders. </p><p>He had chosen the chair facing the counter so he could see Jisung ordering from here. He looked at him curiously; the realization he had earlier hitting him back and making his head spin a little. Now sitting here in peace, somewhere not filled with people and loud sounds that made him almost go into sensory overload, he could think much clearer. And yes, he indeed, had a crush on his best friend; and he could already tell, it wasn’t a small one. </p><p>He wondered when it had started. He saw Jisung literally every day —except for the two weeks he has visited his parents last summer— in the last year. He was constantly around him, and when he wasn’t, he was still constantly talking to him. That’s what Jisung was to Minho: a constant, besides a best friend. He was always there when Minho needed him —and also when he didn’t—, and he tried to be the same for him. Minho couldn’t point to the moment where it all began. He hadn’t even realized it until now. He knew he cared about Jisung, and he liked him a lot, but it wasn’t until his mom had pointed it out that he realized the way in which he liked his friend wasn’t....well, as a friend.</p><p>Jisung came back with their order and handed Minho his ice cream with a disgusted face.</p><p>“I will never understand how you like mint chocho.”</p><p>“Shush, mint choco anti. I don’t wanna hear again how it tastes like toothpaste. It doesn’t.” They constantly had this discussion. Jisung hated mint chocolate with a strong passion, saying 'it ruins everything good about chocolate'.</p><p>“Chocolate doesn’t need anything else, it’s more than good enough like that.” He said as he took a bite out of his chocochips ice cream. Yes, Jisung was an ice cream bitter. Another controversial behavior.</p><p>“So, hyung, I was thinking.” Jisung started.</p><p>“Hmm, good for you.” Minho joked. Jisung chuckled and slapped his arm playfully.</p><p>“I was thinking about going ice skating. I saw there is a rink near your house.” He finished.</p><p>“Ice skating?” He cocked his head with curiosity. “Have you ever done it before?”</p><p>“No, but I really wanted to try it. You told me once you used to go ice skating with your parents a lot, so maybe you can teach me?”</p><p>Jisung looked so excited about the idea. And it wasn’t actually a bad one. He <em> did </em>actually used to go ice skating a lot when he was a kid and teen, and he honestly enjoyed it. It would be quite interesting going with Jisung.</p><p>“Alright, I think we can go later this week.” He agreed. “It would be fun.”</p><p>Jisung beamed at him, already excited about the activity. He looked so absolutely endearing, eating his ice cream in that cute oversized red hoodie, being so excited about going skating with him. Minho stretched his hand and ruffled his hair, not being able to hold back. <em> I really am whipped, aren’t I?  </em></p><p>He wondered how much of a problem was this crush going to be. He thought liking your best friend wasn’t really the best idea, but it wasn’t as if Minho could help it. Not when the younger boy looked at him with those beautiful brown sparkling eyes.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Doongie who was weirdly fixated with Jisung. Could his cats tell how much he liked him? Because there was no other possible reason as to why they were being so gentle with him. Usually when strangers would come into their house, they would always hiss or straight up ignore them, but since Jisung arrived, they had taken turns to cling to him and demand his love. Minho couldn't blame them, to be honest. </p><p>They were sitting in the living room, Minho on the couch, Jisung on the floor playing with Doongie. It was a really cold day so they had chosen to stay inside. It had also snowed a lot and Minho loved sitting in this room, watching the flakes fall through the window. It brought him memories of when he was back in high school.</p><p>“Cute!” Jisung was giggling on the floor. Doongie had taken a liking to Jisung’s fluffy blue sweater, and was now playing with it. He picked the cat and placed him on his chest. Minho stretched towards his pet and scratched behind its ears affectionately.</p><p>“Hey, Jisung.” </p><p>Minho’s dad had been in the attic for the best part of the last hour, looking for some christmas lights his mom was sure she had stored there but couldn't seem to find. Now he arrived where they were at, holding what you could easy tell was a guitar underneath its case.</p><p>Jisung incorporated and placed Doongie back on the floor, directing his attention at his friend’s father.</p><p>“Minho told me you can play the guitar.” He sat down on the other side of the couch and handed it to Jisung, who’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Would you play something for us?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!” He took the guitar gladly and unpacked it from its case.</p><p>“It's probably out of tune, though.” His dad warned. Jisung nodded and started working on it. “Has Minho ever told you of the time I used to be in a band?” </p><p>Jisung looked away from the guitar for a second to look at the older man. “I remember him mentioning it once, yes. But I don’t know much about it.”</p><p>“It was back when I was about your age.” Jisung was listening attentively while tuning the instrument. Minho had heard this story a hundred times. His dad's adventures in a band used to be his favorite stories to hear when he was a kid. “It was me and four friends from university. None of us were studying anything related with music, but we bonded through it.” Jisung was now done with the tuning. He placed the guitar on his lap while Minho's dad continued. </p><p>“We played some good gigs in bars and events. Had a really fun time. We weren't much but never really expected to make it big, and honestly, I think we never even wanted it. It was just a hobby, something we did in our spare time. It was just fun being together.” His eyes were fixed on the guitar in Jisung's arms, a bit unfocused, as if deep in his memories.</p><p>“Do you still keep in touch with them?” Jisung asked. </p><p>“I do! We don't see each other as much as we used to but we always tried to keep contact. Younghyun and Jaehyung went back to America not long after graduation, so we only see them about once a year. But I saw Dowoon on his birthday in August, and went out for a drink a few weeks ago with Wonpil.” He snapped his fingers, seeming to have just remembered something. “Actually, I think you know his kid.” </p><p>Minho nodded and confirmed it. “Wonpil is Seungmin's dad.” </p><p>Jisung's eyes were wide open. “Seungmin? Kim Seungmin from our apartment floor? Our Kim Seungmin?” </p><p>Minho hummed in affirmation. “I told you I knew him since I was a kid because our parents were friends.” </p><p>Seungmin actually was almost Minho's roommate; if he hadn't met Jisung. He wondered what would have happened if they hadn’t met when they were both in need of someone to share an apartment with. Would they have gotten as close as they are now? </p><p>Minho's dad laughed at Jisung's surprised face. “Yeah, Minho and Seungmin grew up together. Anyway,” he clapped his hands and looked at Jisung expectantly, “what will you sing for us? Minho says you have a very beautiful voice, I'm excited to hear it.” </p><p>Jisung's looked at Minho with eyebrows raised, surprised at the compliment, wondering what other things about him had he told his parents probably. </p><p>He looked back down at the guitar and placed it comfortably in his arms. “Any requests?” </p><p>Minho laid on his side on the couch, head prompted on his hand. He shook his head and his dad replied “anything you want.” </p><p>Jisung thought about it for a few seconds, and then he started to sing. </p><p>As always, Minho found himself sucked in by his voice. He chose a ballad this time, one that Minho especially loved. His voice was soft like silk, it made Minho stop in his thoughts, the only thing he could hear was that voice. It relaxed him, all of his walls were down, no matter how sad or stressed he felt, as soon as he heard his voice he felt like everything was fine. When Minho was confused or blocked for one of his projects for university, he would usually lay down on his bed with his earphones on, and play one of the tracks Jisung had sent him. It cleared his head, made him think better. </p><p>When the song ended, and Minho was taken out of his haze, he looked over to his father expectant of his reaction. He hadn't noticed his mom entering the living room —allured by Jisung's enchanting voice he was sure. She was now standing beside his dad. Both of them were looking not at Jisung, but at him; a soft smile on their faces. His dad averted his eyes quickly, but his mom held his gaze for a second before turning back to Jisung again. </p><p>Jisung however, was still looking at him. And just now Minho realized, he had been looking his way through the whole song.</p><p>His dad was the first to break the silence. “Well, Minho wasn’t lying. Your voice <em> is </em>very beautiful.”</p><p>Jisung’s cute squirrel cheeks were shaded with a light pink. “Thank you.” He muttered. A bit embarrassed, but clearly pleased. </p><p>“And you play the guitar really well, too!” Her mom added. </p><p>“That’s true. You are really good.” His dad agreed. “I guess whoever ends up being your partner will be very lucky to be able to get serenaded like that.” Minho raised an eyebrow. He knew his dad was just joking, but that somehow felt like it was directed at him.</p><p>“Well...” Jisung started. He seemed to doubt speaking for a second but then finished. “Minho would know.”</p><p>Minho almost choked on his own spit. He was sure his ears were ruby red right now. </p><p>“I mean, I sing to him a lot.” Jisung clarified. “Right?” He looked up at him innocently.</p><p>“Hmm. Yeah. You do. He does.” He turned to his parents.</p><p>His mom raised her eyebrows, trying to hold her laugh a little. “You okay, honey?</p><p><em> This is mortifying, why is this happening? </em> He thought. If he didn’t find a way to control his reactions, everyone was about to find out how he really feels about Jisung. </p><p>Actually…</p><p>
  <em> Oh my god….THEY KNOW! </em>
</p><p>The realization hit Minho like cold water, and he wondered how had he been so stupid. That was the real reason why his parents acted so weird. They weren’t joking with him just because, but they noticed all the signs way earlier that he himself did. They most likely even thought they were dating at first. Until they realized that it’s probably one sided and Jisung doesn’t feel that way about him that is.</p><p>He tried to act normally, even though he was surely feeling mortified right now. </p><p>“I’m fine. I just...swallowed funny just now.” He wasn’t really sure he was that convincing.</p><p>He looked at Jisung reclutalty, wishing with all his might that at least he hadn’t noticed anything weird. His pretty eyes were looking back at him; there was an innocent look in his eyes, as if the conversation just now had been completely normal and Minho was not dying on the inside, so he guessed he was safe for now. </p><p>Jisung picked up the guitar again and started singing some other cheerful song, his parents still attentively listening and even singing along. </p><p>Minho didn't feel any better, though. Chances were, he eventually would decode Minho's feelings, and he wouldn't know what would happen next. He didn't want to even <em> think </em>about what could possibly happen. His stomach flipped, he wondered how much longer would he be able to hide this for. </p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p> </p><p>Jisung picked one of the christmas headbands and placed it on Minho's head. Then grabbed one of the red round noses and snapped it on his nose. He took a step back and looked at Minho, scanning the Rudolph antlers on his head and the big red nose on his face. He giggled, Minho probably looked kind of ridiculous with that stuff. He made a funny face that made Jisung laugh harder, doubling over for a second. </p><p>God, he loved that sound. </p><p>His mom came around the corner and also giggled lightly at Minho's new costume. </p><p>“Did you guys decide on a gift yet?” </p><p>“We got it!” Jisung shook the books on his hand, before placing them on the cart his mom was carrying. </p><p>Minho and Jisung had woken up a bit earlier today to accompany Minho's mom on her last round of Christmas shopping. Him and Jisung had decided to get something for Seungmin so they tagged along with her. </p><p>“Do you always make Christmas dinners?” Jisung asked curiously. </p><p>“Yes. Jaehyung kind of got us used to it. He would always make Christmas dinners, just like he did in America. Since his whole family was still back there but he didn't want to give up that tradition, he would invite all of us and make a huge dinner all by himself. Sungjin and I got so attached to those we started making them even after Jaehyung went back to the States. I honestly enjoy it.” </p><p>“We've had Christmas dinners for as long as I can remember.” Minho added. </p><p>Jisung nodded in understanding. </p><p>“Do we have everything?” Minho asked his mom. </p><p>“Mmm, no we still need two more things, I think.” She checked the stuffed on the cart and compared it with her notes. “Yeah, I still need some seasonings for the chicken and some potatoes because I didn't buy enough last time.”</p><p>“What kind of chicken are you making?” Jisung turned to Minho's mom. </p><p>She explained the recipe she planned to make and Jisung animatedly announced that his mom had a perfect recipe for that type of chicken. He shared all the tips and tricks for the perfect recipe and his mom looked delighted.</p><p>“Wait, that sounds amazing! Jisung come with me, tell me what I need to buy.” She took Jisung's hand and guided him away, he was still rambling about his mom's chicken. </p><p>Minho's mom stopped and turned back, directing her words to her son. “Darling, can you please get the potatoes for me? See you here in a few minutes.” Minho nodded and she walked away with his friend. </p><p>He went and picked what his mom asked him to. But on his way back, got a bit distracted on the pet section. They had tons of cute clothes and Christmas themed toys for kitties. It’s not like his cats needed anything else, they already had more than enough things to play with, but he was so tempted. </p><p>He spent some looking at all the options, and he couldn’t resist; he got a red hoodie for Soonie, an elf shaped toy for Dongie, and a green scarf for Dori. </p><p>He noticed he had spent more time here that he should have. His mom and Jisung were probably already done shopping, so he went back to the place where they first parted ways; only to be surprised and find out they weren’t there. Had they come a while ago and decided to leave because he wasn’t there? No, they would’ve called him. He checked his phone but there was nothing, no missed call or messages.</p><p>He thought he had taken too long but apparently they beat him with that. He wondered what was taking them so long, suddenly getting nervous. What if his mom mentions something about his very obvious crush? What if she comments about it or asks Jisung how he feels about Minho and he’s weirded out and he doesn’t want to talk to him anymore and wants to leave? </p><p>Minho knew he was being overdramatic, but he couldn’t help worry about his mom's words. She teased him a lot in the few days they had been staying here, he had reason to be paranoid. He wouldn’t think she would do it exactly on purpose, but even an innocent comment could cause trouble.</p><p>He waited nervously for a few more minutes before deciding they were not coming soon, and his nervousness was getting worse by just standing there doing nothing, so he went to pay for the stuff he had gotten —most was his anyway— and went out of the store. He remembered there was a cafe a few stores from there, so he decided to go there and take refuge from the cold and snow. </p><p>He sent a message to Jisung as soon as he arrived, telling him for both him and his mom to meet him there. </p><p>He didn’t want to be that kind of person who went to the cafes and didn’t order anything, so he decided to buy a cold mocha frappuccino to drink. Yes, another cold drink on a cold day. It was his thing, and Jisung’s.</p><p>His mind immediately took him to the first time he met his now best friend. It had been a bit over a year ago. Minho had started his sophomore year that last July. With the new school year it had come a new roommate at the university dorms where he resided then. His roommate wasn’t at all how he had expected him to be, and both of them didn’t get along whatsoever. And curse his luck because it was the second time that he got a nightmare-ish roommate. </p><p>Minho was desperate to leave that goddamned place. Luckily for him, his annoying roommate decided to drop school around november. Well...it was only partly luck, because now he had no roommate, and no way he was going to be allowed to stay alone on a double. It was either renounce the room and find an apartment and roommate of his own, or get assigned another one. And judging by his previous experiences, chances were he would get another disappointment.</p><p>He had about two weeks to find someone who would be willing to live with him, otherwise he would not only be roommate-less, but also homeless. Going back to his parent’s wasn’t an option since the commute time from their home to his university was way too long.</p><p>He started scouting for possible places to live, and he found a few good options, but if he couldn’t find a roommate soon, it would be pointless. </p><p>He went to a cafe near the campus after a long day of apartment hunting. It was November but it already felt like December weather; the wind was blowing cold and merciless, so the cafe was packed, lots of students and regular people enjoying their favorite hot drinks to warm themselves up. So Minho being Minho, of course decided to order a cold drink. </p><p>He sat down and waited for his name to be called. When one of the baristas announced an iced americano was ready, he assumed it was his, since he didn’t think anyone else had his weird tastes. But just when he got up to get it, he saw someone else about to grab it too. The other boy was just as confused when he saw Minho. It turns out that coffee was not his, but his was coming right behind. </p><p>He sat down at his table, and so did the other guy, who he now just realized, had been sitting at the table next to him. </p><p>“You too?” He looked over and Minho and asked, amused. </p><p>Minho smiled and nodded. </p><p>“Wow. I thought I was the only weird one; glad to know I’m not.”</p><p>After that the other guy’s phone rang. He picked up and spoke on it for a minute, before hanging up and picking his drink and jacket from his table. He gave Minho an acknowledging smile and left.</p><p>On the second day of his apartment search he decided to call Seungmin early. He knew he studied around the area so there was a possibility he knew someone in need of a room.</p><p>“Well, it might be me.” Seungmin commented over the phone.</p><p>“You?” </p><p>“Yeah. But I’m not sure yet.” He really did sound unsure. “My old roommate moved out recently and I’ve also been looking for someone to share the place. A friend was interested but I still don’t know anything for sure.”</p><p>“Hmmm. So I’m the second option. Leftovers.” Minho was just joking with him.</p><p>“Oh, shut up. You were too late to ask.” Seungmin answered but there was no real bite behind it. “Anyway, you can still come and see the place. There are two apartments on rent and if I’m available I can show you around. Just in case you find someone else.”</p><p>So after Seungmin texted him the address and he got ready for the day, he went out to his friend’s building. </p><p>The place was nice and the prices were good. It was one of the best ones he had seen so far. He felt bad but he hoped Seungmin’s friend couldn’t make it and he could take his place. The other option, which was finding someone else, seemed way harder to accomplish. </p><p>Turns out he was wrong. After touring the place for a bit and seeing one of the available apartments, he decided to pay his friend a visit. One of the available rooms was on the same floor as Seungmin, so he thought he could also go see that too. </p><p>When he finally arrived, he heard a familiar voice. Seungmin was a marketing and sales student, so the owner of the building had taken a liking of him, and after noticing he actually had a natural talent to make people buy stuff from him, had hired him as an extra salesperson. He could tell he was now with someone interested. </p><p>When Seungmin noticed him standing on the door he greeted him cheerfully. “Hey, this is actually perfect timing!” He directed his attention back to the other person in the room. “Jisungssi, this is my friend Minho. Minho, Jisungssi here is interested in getting an apartment but he was just telling me he was looking for a roommate too.”</p><p>The Jisung guy turned around, and Minho’s lips turned into an ‘O’ shape.</p><p>“Cold-drink-on-winter guy!” He pointed at him. Jisung surely recognized him too.</p><p>“Oh, you know each other?” Seungmin asked puzzled, looking from one to the other.</p><p>“Not really.” Minho answered. “I saw him in a cafe yesterday. He ordered an iced americano.”</p><p>Seungmin, who knew his weird habits well, understood what he meant easily. </p><p>“You too? That’s weird!” He whined. “If you are already cold, why drink something that makes you feel colder, why would you do that? I don’t get it.”</p><p>Both Minho and Jisung shrugged.</p><p>“You know,” Jisung looked at Minho with a small smirk on his face, “maybe this is destiny.”</p><p>After Seungmin finished the tour, Minho and Jisung decided to actually consider renting the place together, so they went back to the cafe where they met yesterday to talk and learn a little more about each other before taking the impulsive decision of rooming with a complete stranger. </p><p>Jisung had ordered an iced americano again, but Minho decided on a mint choco frappuccino this time. When he sat back at their table, Jisung frowned.</p><p>“I think our chances of getting along are fifty-fifty.” He declared.</p><p>“Why? What makes you think that?” Minho tilted his head intrigued. </p><p>“You love cold stuff in winter just like me, and let’s be honest, what are the odds?” He slurped a bit of his drink. “However....you like mint chocolate.”</p><p>“Oh, no. Not that. I’m not living with a mint chocolate hater.” </p><p>Very clearly, he did. And Jisung’s fifty-fifty prediction turned on their favor, since they ended up being best friends.</p><p>He was shocked out of his flashback moment by the buzzing of his phone; his mom and Jisung were done shopping and now on his way to the cafe.</p><p>Minho’s uneasiness came back at once. What had taken them so long? He hoped his mom hadn’t said anything. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>Minho had first dismissed it as his own nerves, but he could now tell there was something weird about Jisung that hadn’t been there before. That made Minho go into mega panic mode and start avoiding Jisung. Which to be honest, was very hard when you were both staying at the same place.</p><p>He tried to avoid staying alone when they were in their room except when they had to sleep, he woke up and got ready earlier so he was out of the room by the time the other was up, he tried to keep himself busy and help his mom hang up the lights she’d been looking for earlier, he couldn’t even make eye contact with Jisung, too scared his eyes might betray him.</p><p>At some point, Jisung had had enough. </p><p>Minho got ready to bed early and went to bed way before Jisung. When the younger finally came into the room, Minho pretended to be already asleep, but Jisung knew him too well and he couldn’t fool him.</p><p>“Hyung,” he murmured softly. Minho felt his weight on the bed.“I know you are awake.”</p><p>There was no point in pretending. He turned around and faced Jisung, who was sitting on the other side of the bed looking at his hands.</p><p>“You know…” His voice faltered; he tried again. “You know, I can leave if you are not comfortable with me being here anymore. And you didn’t have to invite me just because you pitied me; I’m fine being alone,” he said all of this in a rush, barely getting a breath out.</p><p>Minho sat up so fast he got a bit dizzy. </p><p>“Uncomfortable? With you? Jisung, we live together, if I had ever felt uncomfortable with you you would’ve known.” He answered, astonished at the comment.</p><p>“But it’s different with me being here. The apartment is ours. This is your home, I’m a guest, I would understand if it felt awkward with me here.” </p><p>“First of all, I don’t feel uncomfortable with you anywhere.” Meeting Jisung was honestly one of the best things that had happened to him. There was never a moment where he wished for Jisung not to be by his side. “And second, I didn’t invite you here because I pitied you. I invited you because I wanted to; and because I care about you and spending the holidays alone can’t be fun for anyone.”</p><p>Jisung had been looking down this whole time, but now he raised his eyes to look shyly at Minho.</p><p>“Really? Because I can leave if you want me to, seriously.”</p><p>“I mean it.” Jisung’s bangs had fallen on his eyes, so Minho brushed them back. “If you <em> want </em>to leave, well...that’s another thing. But I don’t want you to, I’m happy to have you here.”</p><p>“I’m happy to be here too, hyung.” He smiled sweetly. “It just seemed like something was bothering you lately. I wondered if it was because of me.” </p><p>Minho shook his head. Well...It actually was because of him, but it wasn’t his <em> fault </em>. He repeated that last part out loud. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>Jisung nodded. A weight that Minho hadn’t noticed on him before seemed to lift from his shoulders. </p><p>He layed back down and patted the space beside him, inviting Jisung to do the same. He settled comfortably into the covers and Minho threw his arm and leg on top of the other boy, like they usually did. Pretending that Jisung wasn’t there had been one of the hardest things ever; he was glad it was over.</p><p> </p><p>--------------</p><p> </p><p>Wednesdays were the best day to go ice skating since there weren't many people around. Minho was surprised to see that much hasn’t changed. The whole rink was quite different though; it was much bigger than what he remembered. </p><p>Jisung was in the middle of tying his ice skates. Minho had just finished.</p><p>“Don’t forget to make a double knot. You might trip.”</p><p>Jisung nodded and tied it tighter. Minho stood up and started skating around. He felt a little weird at first since it had been at least two years since the last time he skated, but he quickly got the hang of it again. When he was comfortable enough, he skated back to Jisung and took his hand.</p><p>He hadn’t even taken two steps, when Jisung slipped and almost fell on his ass. He was just in time to place his hands on his arms and prevent him from falling. </p><p>“Go slow. If you try to move too fast you are just going to slip and crack your head open.”</p><p>“We don’t want that.” Jisung said. His eyes were wide open and was still a little shaken from almost falling. </p><p>Minho smiled fondly and took his hands again. “No, we don’t.”</p><p>They started moving again, this time a bit slower since Jisung steps were as wobbly as a baby penguin. Everything was going fine, until Jisung started feeling confident —maybe a bit too confident—, and he paid the price. If Minho wouldn’t have decided to stay close, he would have face planted hard on the ice. But luckily for Jisung’s pretty nose, he was able to catch him...barely.</p><p>Despite being really small, Jisung was heavier than he looked, and he slipped with such force that he almost knocked Minho too. He was able to regain balance and now Jisung’s arms were thrown around his neck and his were around Jisung’s torso. Jisung’s face was a bit lower than his, but they were still very close, <em> awfully </em>close. Minho could clearly see the little mole Jisung had on his cheek and the red shade of his cheeks, probably from the cold. </p><p>Minho blinked once, twice, frozen from the shock of almost falling; Jisung still in his arms, until he cleared his throat and stepped back. Still keeping his hands on Jisung’s arms just in case.</p><p>“You okay?” He asked the younger.</p><p>Jisung averted his gaze and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>“Do you want to rest for a while?”</p><p>“No, hyung, it’s ok. This is fun.” </p><p>“Alright. Let’s start slower, okay?”</p><p>This time Jisung did what he said; he started slower and then little by little, picking up the pace. Minho still held his arm tight, but after about an hour Jisung was able to move much more freely. He was good for a beginner, too.</p><p>The few people that were at the rink today had already left a while ago, it was just the two of them now, so Minho decided it was finally time to let Jisung go. He released his grip and skated away from him.</p><p>“Hyung, where are you going?” He asked nervously.</p><p>Minho laughed. “C’mon, I think you are ready.”</p><p>The thing is, there’s no way you can learn to skate without falling a few times. But Minho wanted to make sure that Jisung had at least a bit of control, so that when he fell, he could redirect his body to fall the best way.</p><p>So he had seen it coming when Jisung lost control and fell onto his knees. That was going to give him ugly bruises later for sure, but it was better than falling on his face.</p><p>Now that Jisung was a bit more comfortable, Minho decided it was his time to enjoy the rink. He skated freely, going full speed and even trying a few tricks he still remembered. Jisung fell a few more times, but nothing serious that could cause him real harm. </p><p>He did this for around half an hour, until his muscles started protesting, not being used to this pace at all. His best friend also looked quite exhausted, so it was probably time to end it for today. He skated over to the gate and motioned for Jisung to come. He started skating over there happily —he was clearly having fun despite the rough start—, until midway, his face changed. He had picked up too much speed and apparently was now having trouble stopping. </p><p>Minho had no chance to doge, and Jisung slammed full force against him, knocking him to the ground. Thankfully, it was an outdoor rink and he had been standing on the border of it, so when he fell backwards, his body hit a soft layer of snow, and not the hard ice they were skating on.</p><p>Minho groaned and lifted his face. Jisung was laying on top of him, their legs tangled. His shin hurt a lot which probably meant that Jisung’s skates had hit him. The other boy lifted his face and looked at him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! Oh my god, hyung, are you alright?” He looked very worried and guilty. His eyes looked panicked and he started touching the back of the older’s head, looking for any injuries.</p><p>“Sung, I’m fine. I’m okay.” Minho reassured him. “I fell on the snow so the impact wasn’t as strong.” He grabbed the hand that was still patting his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, I lost control, I think I moved too fast and—”</p><p>“Jisung.” </p><p>“Huh?” He was surprised by the sudden interruption. </p><p>“I’m fine.” He repeated with a soft smile.</p><p>“Oh.” His eyes moved from Minho’s eyes to...his lips? </p><p>He was suddenly very conscious of not only how close they were, but of Jisung’s body on top of his. It’s not like they were new to skinship —like stated before, Minho tended to be very clingy. But first, Minho was much more aware of his feelings now, and second, they were on the ground, in a random public place. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up and a rush of heat moved up his face.</p><p>“OH.” Jisung said again and got up hurriedly. His face was the color of a tomato —was it because of the cold or..? </p><p>
  <em> Wait.  </em>
</p><p>A thought crossed as he stood up and brushed the snow from his clothes, but he quickly dismissed it. There was no point in getting that idea in his head; that Jisung could possibly return his feelings. He probably saw him just as a best friend, or even an older brother. It would hurt more to make fantasies in his head and get his hopes up and later have them break. It would also be much harder to eventually get over with his crush.</p><p> </p><p>------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jisung kneeled on the bed and instantly hissed. </p><p>They had gone ice skating again for the last two days. Jisung was getting much better at it, way better than he should be for someone who has never ice skated before in his life, —as usual, he aced everything he did—, but that did not mean he had not fallen a couple more times. Or...more than a couple actually. </p><p>“Told you we shouldn’t have gone so many times in a row. You need to let your body rest.” Minho was laying down on his back, hands placed under his head. Jisung pushed him to the side against the wall to make space for himself. </p><p>“We are leaving soon so I wanted to take advantage of our time here.” He whined.</p><p>It was already Christmas eve today. Both of them would be going back to their apartment in about a week. They wanted to enjoy their free time as much as they could before they were back to school and their respective part-time jobs.</p><p>“Well, then maybe you just should have fallen less. Do you like the floor that much?” His eyebrows shoot up, teasing just like his words.</p><p>Jisung laughed and shoved him on the arm. “Maybe if I had a better teacher…”</p><p>“Hey!” He grabbed one of the pillows on his bed and smacked him playfully. “I’m a <em> great </em>teacher. It’s not my fault gravity loves you just as much as you love the floor.”</p><p>Jisung laughed again and adjusted himself on the bed in a similar position to Minho. When moving his arms to place his hands behind his head, his elbow bumped lightly against Minho’s shoulder. The younger groaned and clutched his elbow in pain. </p><p>“Let me see.” Minho requested, taking the other’s arm. An angry blue and purple mark spread around his elbow and part of his forearm. Minho scrunched his nose. “That’s an ugly one.” He rubbed the spot softly, almost tenderly. “Does it hurt a lot?” </p><p>Jisung hummed softly in answer to his question. Minho could feel his eyes on him. He let the arm fall and looked back at his friend. Jisung’s gaze fell away again from his eyes to...was he really looking at his lips? Minho couldn’t help but stare back. Jisung was much prettier up close. He always bragged about his good looks, but Minho knew it was half joking, he really didn’t think he was that good looking. He always joked back and called him ugly, but the truth was: Jisung was anything but. He was handsome, and pretty, and cute. Everything at the same time.</p><p>His eyes involuntarily drifted to his mouth, too. His lips looked glossy, and pink, and so pretty and if he wanted Minho could just move his head a little bit and—</p><p>Just at that moment, his mom’s voice pierced through the house.</p><p>“Boys! The Kims are here!” </p><p>Minho quickly looked away and stood up, extending a hand for Jisung to take, pulling him up from the bed while streaming back “Coming, mom!”</p><p>When they arrived at the living room they found his dad animatedly greeting his best friend Wonpil. Seungmin was taking off his coat, he smiled when he saw them arrive.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Seungmin wished them as they approached him.</p><p>Jisung gave him a big hug, Minho flicked his forehead, Seungmin flicked his back. That’s how it had always been.</p><p>Every year since Minho could remember, his parents would invite the Kims and Dowoon and his son Jeongin —and Jaehyung and Younghyun and their families, if they were around— for their Christmas eve dinner tradition. And this year he had Jisung too, who was a very nice addition. Once again he thought how grateful he was to have him here.</p><p>Dowoon and Jeongin arrived not long after. Seungmin went all happy puppy mode when seeing Jeongin, who was the youngest of all of them and they both loved to baby all the time. Jeongin just made a face and tried to brush Seungmin off him, but nothing seemed to work. That hasn't changed either.</p><p>It was the first time Jeongin and Jisung met, but after a few minutes together, it was very clear that they would easily get along. </p><p>Minho was happy to see that Jisung was having a good time here with him. Despite being quite social, none of them were very skillful at making friends. Like actual close friends. Minho’s only true friends were the three guys here present, plus both his and Jisung’s friend in common from university, Lee Felix, who was now spending the holidays in Australia with his family. All of Jisung’s other friends were in Malaysia, where his parents still lived and where he had lived for most of his childhood before he decided to come back here on his own. That’s why he had invited him to come here.</p><p>After a while, Jisung started to tell them about his skating adventures. Even proudly showed them his bruises as if they were trophies. He looked so excited recounting his experience; and about skating overall. Minho couldn't help but look at him with a smile so adoringly probably everyone in the room could tell just how much he liked the younger boy right now, but he didn’t care much when Jisung was looking so adorable.</p><p>“Oh, that’s a really ugly one.” Jeongin commented about a big bruise on Jisung’s right knee.</p><p>“You should’ve seen it yesterday.” Minho added. It was one of the worst falls Jisung experienced in the last three days, and it indeed left a very ugly bruise.</p><p>“Yeah, it was so much worse but Minho hyung took care of it so it looks better now.” His best friend recalled.</p><p>Minho shrugged. “I just helped you with the ice.”</p><p>“You rubbed it a bit too. That’s good with circulation.” </p><p>“True.” He admitted.</p><p>Seungmin wrinkled his nose. “It still looks pretty painful though.”</p><p>“Maybe Minho hyung missed to do something.” Jisung said innocently.</p><p>Minho knew Jisung enough to know that tone and face meant he was going to say something cheesy and dumb. “What?”</p><p>“You didn’t kiss it better.” He looked at the oldest with big puppy eyes and an exaggerated pout that made Minho’s brain short circuit for a second.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” He tried to hide how flustered he was with a little laugh but it sounded way too high pitched and fake.</p><p>“I’m just saying. It could work.” He shrugged it off; not knowing how much the idea of having his lips anywhere near Jisung’s skin made Minho’s vision go blurry.</p><p>“I’m not kissing your knee. Ew.” That much part was true though. Kissing his knee would be weird. It was not that Minho had been daydreaming about kissing just earlier.</p><p>“What about my elbow?” Jisung continued; that playful glint still in his eyes that made Minho almost deperate for him to stop before he decided to do something really dumb on impulse.</p><p>“You’re weird.” Seungmin added with a disgusted face that made him look just like the time Minho had said french fries and ice cream was a good combination (it is). </p><p>Minho rolled his eyes. “Like you wouldn't do it for Changbin.”</p><p>“Changbin is my boyfriend, though. So maybe I would. But Jisung isn’t your boyfriend, right? Or is he?” His eyebrows shot up.</p><p>“Of course not, why would you think he is?” He said faster than he meant to, his mind entering panic mode. His face felt hot and his eyes started to sting. He was going to kill Seungmin for that comment later.</p><p>After a heartbeat, he noticed Jisung hadn’t said anything. He didn’t even deny it. He could tell by looking at Seungmin that he noticed it too. He looked over at the boy beside him, Jisung was quietly looking at his hands on his lap, Minho knew he did this when he was nervous or feeling upset. Had it been Seungmin’s comment or his? Or maybe something else entirely and Minho was just being paranoid?</p><p>But when he looked back at Seungmin he knew his answer. His childhood friend was looking at him with half closed eyes, he shook his head lightly in a way that expressed disappointment. </p><p>“Boys, let’s go eat.” His mom’s voice stood out in their silence now settled between the youngest (but in the noise of his mind). Jisung was the first one to stand up and approach the table.</p><p>The dinner was delicious. Both his parents had always been really good cooks; plus Jisung’s mom’s recipe was amazing. Minho’s mom kept thanking the other boy for sharing the recipe, saying he basically made half of the dinner possible. Jisung laughed shyly and brushed it off.</p><p>The whole evening was nice, they spent most of the night talking and joking around like they always did. Even his cats joined them and played for a while —mostly with Jisung because the three of them adored him—, before Dori hissed at Jeongin and ran away. The others seemed to get bored after a while and so they left too.</p><p>The only thing that ruined it a bit for him, was the way Jisung was behaving towards him. He seemed to be normal on the surface, but Minho knew him well enough to notice the way he was talking to him was not usual; it felt a little more cold, and he wouldn’t even look him in the eye. He couldn’t lie, it made his heart hurt.</p><p>However, as for the rest, he had a good night. He was just happy to be here right now, with everyone who was important to him. Everyone he loved: his mom, his dad, Jisung…</p><p>
  <em> I love Jisung. </em>
</p><p>The thought crossed his head like thunder. He loved Jisung. No. He was <em> in love </em>with him. </p><p>Well...that changed a lot of things. </p><p>Seungmin, who had been sitting beside him while they ate their portion of christmas cake, seemed to notice the change in Minho’s whole body as he had the sudden realization that he was absolutely in love with his best friend. His eyebrows shot up and he looked at Minho questioningly. Minho just shook his head dismissively and tried to make his features go back to normal.</p><p>A crush was one thing. He could eventually get over a crush; had done it once or twice. But this? No, there was no getting over Han Jisung. He was absolutely in love.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin and Jeongin didn't stay for much long after. Seungmin was spending the night with his boyfriend, Changbin, and Jeongin was going out with his best friend Hyunjin and some other friends from high school.</p><p>Minho and Jisung had talked about going out after dinner, but that had clearly not been an option later.</p><p>Jisung had fallen asleep before him, barely even looking at him and mumbling a ‘good night’ between his teeth before going to bed with his back to him. Was that how Jisung felt on those few days Minho was acting weird around him? He suddenly regretted that a lot. Minho couldn't close his eyes for a second though, so many thoughts were running around his head. So he gave up trying to sleep and went to the kitchen for a cold glass of water. </p><p>The water soothed his dry throat but it did nothing to calm his anxious brain.</p><p>His mother found him sitting on the couch staring at the empty glass of water on his hands.</p><p>“Honey, what are you doing here so late?”</p><p>“I really like Jisung.” It blurted out of his mouth, as if he had been desperate to say it outloud. </p><p>“Hmmm, don’t we all? How is that new?” She took a seat beside him.</p><p>“Mom...you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Well, that’s not new either.” She winked.</p><p>“Mom!” He whipped his head toward her direction, catching her smile.</p><p>“So you are not denying your feelings anymore.” It sounded like a question but Minho knew it wasn’t.</p><p>They stayed there in silence for a few minutes while he thought carefully what to say next. “I didn’t realize I was doing that, to be honest. I never even thought that I could possibly feel something for him like that. I really saw him just as my best friend. And I still do, that hasn’t changed and it’s not going to. And I think that’s what’s making me feel so...uneasy about this.”</p><p>“You are scared. Of losing that friendship.” Her voice showed understanding.</p><p>“If he doesn’t feel the same way about me it’s gonna be weird. I don’t want to make it awkward, much less lose his friendship.” Jisung meant way too much for him to do that.</p><p>“Why are you so sure he doesn’t return your feelings?”</p><p>“I’m not. That’s it. I’m not sure about it. I’m not sure about anything except the fact that I <em> really </em> like him.” He closed his eyes and sighed. This was so frustrating.</p><p>“If you are not sure, then that means that part of you does think that there is a possibility.”</p><p>He opened his eyes and looked at her for a moment, thinking about all the possible signs  that could potentially show that his friend could feel at least a teeny tiny crush on him. He remembered how he looked at Minho earlier that night in his room and how upset he looked when he answered defensively to Seungmin’s question. He remembered Seungmin’s reaction to that too.</p><p>“Maybe…” His voice sounded small and unsure. The possibility of his feelings not being one-sided made his head spin.</p><p>“Then why don’t you hold on to that then.”</p><p>“You know I’m not a glass half-full type of guy.”</p><p>She laughed. “Maybe you should be.”</p><p>“I should be a lot of things. Doesn’t mean I want to or will.” He let out a small chuckle.</p><p>She grinned back at him. “Oh believe me, I know it better than anyone how stubborn you can be when you don’t want to do something.” </p><p>He smiled sadly and she grabbed his hand in hers.</p><p>“I won’t tell you what to do, I think it’s your decision in the end, but I can give you some advice. That’s my job anyway, because I’m your mother.” Minho nodded.</p><p>“If there is a part of you that suspects he might return your feelings, despite you being kind of pessimist, then there must be a reason. I think your heart knows, even if your mind doesn’t yet. Give the possibility a chance, don’t close yourself and discard the other options so easily. You think ‘what if he doesn’t feel the same?’, but what if he does? You could lose out on a great opportunity for jumping to conclusions.”</p><p>“So basically you are telling me to act on it.”</p><p>“I never said that.” She shook her head.</p><p>“You <em> implied </em>it.”</p><p>“Did I?” She cokced her head to the side and smirked.</p><p>Minho groaned and held his head between his hands. “Mom you’re supposed to help me. This is not helping.”</p><p>“Am I really not?” She said once again with that sing-song teasing tone.</p><p>“Mooom!” He whined but a small smile grew on his lips. She laughed softly.</p><p>“Love, I trust you know what is better for you. You always have. Even when things were hard or you were confused, you could always find an answer. I know feelings, and more than anything, feelings like this, are hard to navigate, but be positive; and if you feel something so strongly, don’t let those feelings hide away. You deserve to be happy, you both do. Isn’t it better if you can  be happy together?”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Minho had woken up much earlier than Jisung that day. He had taken a quick shower and put some comfy clothes since he didn’t have going out today in mind. </p><p>Both his parents went out with the Kims and he was sitting on the living room couch, reading a book Seungmin had recently recommended to him, scratching Doongie’s head while the cat purred delighted, when he saw Jisung come out of his room. </p><p>He didn’t direct a word to him, just walked over to the door, put on his padded coat, and opened the door.</p><p>Minho furrowed his brow. “Hey. Sungie? Where are you going?”</p><p>“I’m just going for a walk.” He walked out of the house just like that.</p><p>Minho sat up quickly, ran to the door, grabbed his coat too and went after his friend.</p><p>“Sung? Jisung?” He sprinted and quickly caught up to him.</p><p>Jisung just kept waking without acknowledging his presence.</p><p>There was a park very close to his house, where the ice skating rink was located. Jisung walked up to the section where the small playground was. Usually in spring or summer, this part of the place was filled with kids since early in the morning. Right now it was empty. Apparently not many kids were eager to play outside on such a cold day this early. </p><p>The youngest climbed up the slide structure. It had a little house at the top, so it wasn’t as filled with snow as the rest. Minho followed him up and sat beside him. It was a bit cramped —since obviously they were much bigger than the demographic this was designed for—, but they still somehow fit.</p><p>“Sung?” Minho asked softly.</p><p>Jisung was still not looking at him. Minho was starting to get worried. </p><p>“Are you ok? Is something wrong?”</p><p>There was still no reaction from the other boy.</p><p>“Jisung, can you look at me please?” Minho pleaded in a whisper.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jisung finally turned his head towards him. He looked so down, sad. Minho wasn’t used to seeing him like this, and he didn’t like it. Jisung had always been his little sunshine, he always cheered him up when he was feeling down. Of course he didn’t expect Jisung to be always happy, he was human. But still, seeing him upset always left Minho with a funny feeling in his gut that he didn’t like. It was much worse if he had been the one who caused it.</p><p>Minho wasn’t thinking, it was the only explanation he found. In fact, he recently realized that it tended to happen sometimes when it came to Jisung. He stopped thinking, acted only on his feelings, no thoughts were involved. So he probably wasn’t thinking when he leaned in, and in the blink of an eye, planted a soft kiss on Jisung’s lips.</p><p>It didn’t last more than three seconds, and Minho instantly regretted it after. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I don’t—, I can’t—, I…”</p><p>Well, he had fucked it up now. For real. </p><p>At least that’s what he thought at first. Until he turned around, about to climb down the structure, embarrassed to death, when Jisung grabbed his chin with one hand and planted another kiss on his lips. </p><p>This one was certainly longer, and Minho’s head was spinning like a carousel. Did Jisung just...kiss him? Jisung kissed <em> him? </em></p><p>Minho placed a hand on Jisung’s cheek; it was cold, unlike his lips, which were as soft and warm as he had expected them to be.</p><p>Jisung broke the kiss first. His eyes were still wide in surprise, looking a little wild.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Jisung whispered.</p><p>“I know right.” He whispered back in the same manner.</p><p>A loud chuckle escaped Jisung’s throat. </p><p>Minho frowned. “What? What’s funny?”</p><p>“Man, I thought you didn’t like me.”</p><p>“Of course I like you.” Minho exclaimed, almost offended.</p><p>“You seemed kind of disturbed when Seungmin said—,” his cheeks turned red “When Seungmin commented on that. I really thought you were disgusted by the thought of hmm, well, being with me...like that.”</p><p>“Disgusted?” Had that been how Jisung interpreted it? “I panicked, okay? I didn’t know if you liked me back and I had no idea how to react to that. My mouth just acted before I could think.” He was embarrassed and could already feel his ears heating up.</p><p>“Like just now?” He lifted his eyebrows.</p><p>“Shut up.”  Jisung knew him well. He smacked his leg but he was clearly smiling. </p><p>Jisung groaned in pain. “Hyung! You hit a bruise!”</p><p>“Oh my god, Sungie. Sorry!”</p><p>“Will you kiss it better?” He pouted.</p><p>Minho rolled his eyes. “Han Jisung, I’m not kissing your knee, thank you.”</p><p>Jisung hummed. “What about my lips?” He puckered his mouth at him but Minho just placed his hand on them.</p><p>Minho let out a loud laugh at Jisung’s boldness. “I will think about it. Somewhere not freezing, or when I regain sensation on my legs.” Due to the small space, his legs had been bent to fit him, and both his legs had gone kind of numb.</p><p>“Why would you need your legs to kiss me?”</p><p>Minho glared at him. “Let’s get out of here and I would think about it.” His tone turned more serious. “We need to talk about...this, anyway.”</p><p>The smaller boy nodded.</p><p>They climbed down and walked back home. It was a short walk but all through it Minho felt his heart trying to jump out of his chest. Jisung liked him. Jisung liked <em> him. </em> His head kept repeating that thought over and over again until the words started to almost sound weird and then they reached the house.</p><p>Minho was more nervous than he cared to admit. <em> Jisung liked him. </em>Since when? That was the first question that came to his head. </p><p>Jisung shook himself out of his coat and waited for Minho to do the same. He turned around to face his best friend. How do you even start a conversation like this? </p><p>“So.” He beggan. </p><p>Jisung sat on the couch and patted the space beside him. “So.” </p><p>Minho sat down and took a deep breath. “So… since when?” </p><p>“Since when do I like you?” Jisung asked. Minho nodded. </p><p>Jisung propped his head on his hand. “Remember that time around April this year when it rained a hell lot, you got drenched and got really sick?” </p><p>How could he forget? That gave him one of the worst fevers he'd ever gotten. He was sick for a week, could barely leave his bed. Jisung took care of him and he had been really grateful to him for that. He nodded to show he remembered.</p><p>“Well, yeah. It was about then.” His pretty cheeks were red again; this time he knew, it wasn’t because of the cold.</p><p>Minho was very surprised, that was quite a while ago. He expected him to say around October or even September but not as early as April. </p><p>“That was around the time when we started to get really close.” Minho added. </p><p>“Yeah. It was around that time that I—That I started crushing on you. Or maybe when I realized that I was crushing. I don't know exactly when it started. ” His cheeks turned even more red. </p><p>Minho felt his heart stop for a second when he heard those words. “Why?” </p><p>“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I just remember seeing you in bed, shaking cuz of your fever, your cheeks were so red and you looked so small and—And for a while I was really scared. You were very sick; remember I tried to convince you to go to the hospital but you were so stubborn? Yeah, I was ready to wrestle a sick man if your fever didn’t go down by the next day and I realized I was so worried about you and it hurt me to see you like that I just wanted to...kiss you…” He hid his face behind one of his hands. “Is that weird? It sounds so weird when I say it out loud!” Minho shook his head and he sighed. “What I mean is that I was really worried about you, and you were kind of delirious because of your fever, saying some random things I think not even you understood, and despite me being so worried I just thought you were so...cute? You were really cute. And I realized I cared so much about you already.”</p><p>Minho nodded, still looking at Jisung with a smile on his face.</p><p>“What about you?” Jisung kicked his leg playfully. “I think it must have been recently. Otherwise you would’ve impulsively acted on it much sooner.” He <em> really </em>knew him well. Minho returned the kick.</p><p>“When you were singing on that open mic last week.” Minho confessed. </p><p>“Ah. It was my beautiful voice that charmed you then.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Right.” </p><p>A silence settled for a few minutes; it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, they were probably both immersed in their own thoughts trying to process the situation.</p><p>“Did your parents know?” Jisung asked suddenly. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure they knew even before I did.” Minho was curious as to why Jisung asked that. “Why?”</p><p>“Your mom knew. About me liking you, I mean.” Jisung was playing with a thread in one of the couch’s cushions; still looking kind of embarrassed despite the chill tone of his voice.</p><p>“She what?!” Minho almost stood straight up.</p><p>Jisung laughed. “When we were buying stuff with her for dinner, I saw you on the pet aisle looking at cat toys and you looked adorable; your eyes were practically sparkling. I guess I must have looked at you some type of way because your mom asked me if I liked you. I couldn't find a reason to lie so I kinda just admitted it.” He chuckled shyly and scratched his head. “I regretted it later. I thought she told you and you were weirded out by it.”</p><p>Minho was frozen in place. “She knew since then?! Oh my goooood!” He groaned. “She let me suffer about it and she knew all along?!”</p><p>“Well, anyway, good thing is you <em> do </em>like me?” He sat up a bit forward, slightly getting closer to the oldest.</p><p>“I do.” A smirk decorated his face as he said it. </p><p>“Then...Is it too soon for me to ask again for those kisses? I’ve been waiting for a long time, you know.” He batted his eyelashes and puckered his lips again.</p><p>Minho let out a loud laugh, his heart feeling the lightest it had been in a long time. “You’ve been patient, I’ll give you that.”</p><p>Jisung’s lips turned into a smile and he let out a tiny giggle. </p><p>Minho loved the sound of Jisung’s voice, but nothing could compare to the sound of his laugh. <em> That </em> was his favorite sound in the whole world.</p><p>Jisung might be the one who’s more vocal about it, but the truth is, he had also been eager to kiss him. So with the snow falling, on this very cold day, with his heart feeling incredibly warm in contrast, he leaned over and placed his lips softly on his best friend’s. It was a simple kiss, but Minho felt a big weight off his shoulders, and a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was a good feeling though. The <em> best </em>feeling, to be honest.</p><p>Minho grabbed the pillows in between them and threw them aside, getting closer to the other boy and grabbing his face tenderly with both hands. </p><p>He still wasn’t sure this wasn’t just a dream. But if it was, then he wanted to stay asleep forever.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>They kissed for a while, but mostly they just talked. </p><p>They talked a lot about them. Minho wanted to make really clear what his feelings were. Well, obviously he didn't tell him he was in love, not yet. But he did leave in clear that he really liked him. Like, a lot. </p><p>Eventually his parents came back. They didn't find anything unusual though. Minho was getting some snacks, and Jisung was playing with Dori on the floor. That’s the only thing they saw; so naturally they were clueless.</p><p>“Boys, come here. I got you something.”</p><p>“Didn’t you already give us a gift?” He had already gotten his Christmas money last night. Even Jisung had gotten something too.</p><p>“Yes, but I saw this and thought you would like it.” He extended two gift bags. One for him and one for Jisung.</p><p>Minho shrugged and accepted the gift. “Thanks, dad.” He sat down on the floor again, just beside where Jisung was. Judging by the bag and the shape of what was inside, it was a clothing item. A hoodie probably.</p><p>“This is yours, Jisung.”</p><p>“Thank you so much.” Jisung bowed and took his gift gratefully. </p><p>Minho opened the bag and found out he had indeed been right. A black hoodie was neatly folded inside. Upon closer inspection after taking it out, he noticed his had a little ‘M’ on the front. </p><p>“Oh, it matches! I like it!” His best friend exclaimed.</p><p>He turned to his side and noticed that yes, it actually did. Jisung was holding an almost identical sweater, the only difference being that instead of an ‘M’, his had a little ‘J’.</p><p>“I see you are always wearing each other's hoodies around the house. I saw those, they had every letter available so I thought it would be nice.” The ends of his lips went up a little, his expression changing. “You can wear couple outfits now.” His dad said with a smirk. His mom, who had taken a seat on the couch beside his dad, didn’t say anything this time —most likely because she now knew just how much Minho liked Jisung and she didn’t want to upset him again—, but she let out a small laugh she clearly was doing her best to hold.</p><p>Oh, Minho knew what he was implying. They were teasing them again. Nothenless, a lot had changed and he had the upper hand now.</p><p>He thought about letting it slide. His parents knew nothing about what had just recently happened between them; but the opportunity was too good to let it pass. They will find out eventually anyway.</p><p>“You know, that’s not a bad idea.” He directed his words to his friend. “What do you think, Sung? Want to go out somewhere together and wear this?” Even though his words didn’t explicitly say it, his intention was definitely clear.</p><p>Jisung’s eyes were wide open and his jaw was slightly hanging, clearly taken by surprise by the oldest’s boldness. </p><p>He closed his mouth shut and blinked a few times before he chuckled. A playful spark now replaced the previous shock in his expression. “Are you asking me out?”</p><p>Minho just shrugged, not being able to keep the smirk off his face.</p><p>Both his parents looked absolutely frozen in place, and it wasn’t because of the room temperature —it was actually very warm in the room right now—, just looking from one to the other like the spectators of a tennis match.</p><p>Jisung snickered. “Took you long enough to ask.” He muttered under his breath. “Sure, I would like that, hyung.” His voice was loud and sure this time, he was looking at Minho with a smile that made that funny feeling in his stomach come back at full force.</p><p>Minho looked at him for a few heartbeats, but that smile was too much for him. “I’m sorry, but I can’t help it,” closing the distance between him and his friend, he planted a tiny innocent peck on the other’s lips.</p><p>Jisung’s pretty cheeks instantly turned the brightest shade of red, and he shyly turned to look at the other’s parents, but averted his eyes instantly. He was even more adorable when embarrassed.</p><p>A silence settled over the room. It wasn’t exactly awkward; more than anything, Minho thought it was sort of funny. Seeing his parents dumbfounded and Sungie embarrassed and all. </p><p>His dad was the first to break the silence. He cleared his throat and said, “Can’t say I didn’t see that coming.” </p><p>His mom didn’t hold her laugh now.</p><p>“Thank you for the gifts, dad.” He answered cheekily, still looking at his favorite flustered boy with a bright smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that too informal for a fancy date?” was the first thing Seungmin said when he opened the door of his apartment.</p><p>“Shut it, dandy boy. We are nicely dressed beneath this.” He pulled his hoodie up to reveal a nice semi-casual button up.</p><p>“Oh, couple outfits. Cool!” Changbin came from behind his boyfriend and smiled at them.</p><p>“See, your boyfriend gets it.” Minho raised his hand for a high five and Changbin compiled with a chuckle.</p><p>Seungmin just rolled his eyes and let it slide, distracted by the boy on his side, who was now clinging to his arm and looking up at him with puppy eyes saying “We should get couple items too.” </p><p>Minho did a fake retching motion and Jisung giggled beside him. “Stop being sappy, I’m getting hungry.”</p><p>“Jisung, please shut your boyfriend up while I get my phone and wallet.” Both came into the living room while Seungmin and Changbin went back to their bedrooms for their stuff. Jisung laughed at their friend’s comment and Minho indeed stopped talking. Only because making any other noise while Jisung was laughing was almost blasphemy in his opinion.</p><p>Their friends came back a few minutes later, and together the four of them went to the fancy restaurant they had previously made a reservation in.</p><p>When Minho and Jisung came back from his parent’s house, Seungmin was not shocked at all to find out his friends were now dating. He smiled and patted Jisung on the head and turned to Minho and said “you finally stopped being an idiot.” </p><p>Changbin hadn't been surprised either, but his reaction had been more warm. He had widely congratulated them and proposed to have a double date in the future. Jisung had been pleased at the invitation, Minho couldn’t say he hated it.</p><p>So this was that double date. Minho and Jisung had decided —almost as an inside joke—, to wear his dad’s gifts today. Seungmin had been right, it was quite informal for such a formal date, but they didn’t really care. Besides, all they had to do was take it off and they would be dressed accordingly.</p><p>Minho took Jisung’s hand in his own while walking. Looking at him right now, he couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to notice his feelings, when they were so obvious in his heart.</p><p>“What?” Jisung whispered. “Do I have something on my face?”</p><p>Minho giggled. “Nothing more than ugliness.”</p><p>“Ha! As if you would be dating me if you thought I was ugly. And I’m not ugly.” His hand was suddenly yanked away from his own, and Jisung stuck his tongue out at him like a little kid.</p><p>Minho took his hand back and his boyfriend didn’t protest. On the contrary, he squeezed their interlaced fingers. Minho squeezed back.  “Of course you aren’t.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>Minho had arrived at his apartment to find his boyfriend eating at the kitchen table. He left the groceries he had just bought on the counter and kissed Jisung on the top of his head before taking the stool opposite to him. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He liked Christmas but those lights, those goddamned lights were everywhere and always left him seeing spots, a light headache already forming at the back of his skull.</p><p>“Hyung.” </p><p>“Hmh?” Minho murmured while massaging his temple, eyes closed.</p><p>He heard the sound of metal chopsticks being placed on top of the ceramic bowl Jisung was eating from. “Since we aren’t going to your parent’s house this year…” That was true. They had planned to go again, but last minute, their parents were able to book a whole trip to Jeju at a good price, which was something they had been wanting to do for a while. So this time it was just the two of them. Not that Minho was complaining at all. “I was thinking, why don’t we make a plan together?” </p><p>Minho raised his head to look at his boyfriend. “A plan?”</p><p>“Yeah, like, let’s think of places to visit around. It doesn’t have to be far from here.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Don’t we know this city by memory now? What’s there new to see?” He didn’t think they had much money to spare in traveling away from here, and they’ve been living in this city for two years now. There was not much they hadn’t visited.</p><p>“I don’t mind that. I just...I thought it would be nice to have a like— like, dates together. On Christmas time. Since most of our last one we were still not together.” Jisung sounded a bit unsure, not far from shy even.</p><p>“Oh.” Minho finally got what he was proposing here. “You want to go on Christmas dates.”</p><p>“Yeah…” He admitted.</p><p>“You should’ve said that from the beginning! Of course. Wherever you want.”</p><p>“Really?” He seemed happy that Minho had liked his idea.</p><p>Minho stood up and went over to his boyfriend. “Tell me why would I ever say no to going on a date with you?” He kissed the tip of his nose which earned him a smile. “Plus, you are right, we spent most of last Chistmas being dumb so...we can make up for it.” </p><p>Jisung smiled and hooked his arms around his neck.</p><p>Even if time had passed, he still couldn’t quite believe he was dating his best friend. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he had been crushing on him for a while. Way longer than he had initially thought. It was in every little thing Jisung did that made Minho’s heart flutter like beating butterfly wings. Every laugh, every smile he gave him, the way he looked when he was sleeping so peaceful like a baby, everytime he sang, or cried or even when he was mad and looked especially pretty; all of those things tugged the little strings in his heart. </p><p>It had been two years knowing Jisung. Three Christmases with each other. Almost one year being officially together. But three hundred and sixty five days with him wasn’t enough. If Minho could cheer right now, he would cheer to many three hundred and sixty fives more together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>